pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Make a pikmin/beast/cave!
English Transliterations by Spiral Tail Translations of translations by FG2 Simple Translations by Pikdude 21:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HI! heres where you make your own pikmin/beast/cave. I want some good ideas, please! just kidding. I demand them!!! And i have a blue bulborb, so don't use that.-pikman04(P.S.- it's name/classification/family/Omilar's notes/Louie's cooking notes.) ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION: Greetings and welcome to the discussion! Here you will find a page where you may openly describe your own ideas for new enemies, pikmin breeds, locations, and more, and with the first post in this discussion, I humbly request that you, the reader, enlighten the rest of us with your thoughts, ideas, and original works. I would like to be the first to take credit for a Bulborb of Bluish hue, and would like to additionally request that if references are made to such a Bulborb, that this piece of the discussion is referenced. (Please be sure to include details such as relevant creature names, classifications, families, and notes taken on the subject in question, including cooking instructions, if any.) SIMPLE TRANSLITERATION: Hi. Make a pikmin, beast, or cave. That's really all there is too it. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Blue Bulborb Oculcus sus Grub-Dog Family Omilar's notes: This one has gills and boasts a wavy blue back. Louie's cooking notes: I think this is just a hoax by Omilar. Cooking notes will be around when I find out if its real!-pikman04 Louie's cooking notes: Do the same with the Blue Bulborb as you do with a regular bulborb. ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION: Creature: Blue Bulborb Scientific Name: Oculcus Sus Grub-Dog Family Olimar's Notes: This variant of Bulborb displays a set of gills, and is made obvious by its wavy blue-black back. Louie's Notes: I think the existence of this creature is an unclever ruse by Olimar in an attempt to send me on a wild-snagret chase. Should I come across a specimen with such characteristics, I'll try to make another feast of it in the same way I would a typical Bulborb. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WARNING: CONTENT BEYOND THIS POINT MAY OR MAY NOT NEED AN ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION Greater Wollywog Amphibicauruas Supremeus Amphituber family This is a more developed member of the Amphituber family. Louie and I came across this beast when we were exploring the cave Pipe World(soon to be released here). It has x5 the jumping ability and is x10 the size of a regular wollywog. Louie's cooking notes: Inedible. Well, not true, technically. There is no stove big enough to cook it. If you cut off the bumps, collectors will pay high prices for them. Fire Geyser Bulborb Oculus ignitus russus Grub dog family This species of bulborb has developed a mound on its back that it forcibly expels fire through. It incinerates its waste the same way. First, cut off the eye stalks. Throw them in a pan and boil with cheese for 10-15 minutes. Then, carefully scrape off the mound (which is made mostly of rock and dirt) and clean out any waste that happens to be around or in it. Remove the fire glands and put on a platter for later. Roast in a large oven at 500 degrees until lightly roasted. Take the eye stalks out of the pan, wrap them in a tortilla, insert the fire glands, and aha! You have now made a main course, and a delicious spicy appetizer! Fire Geyser Bulblax Oculus ignitus volcanus Grub dog family This is a mature form of the fire geyser bulborb, except with a bigger mound and a hotter stream of fire. Repeat steps for fire geyser bulborb, but use a bigger pan and oven. The eye stalk spicy tortilla can now be presented as an entrée. ---- Magmix Volcanicus Membranus Unknown Family This creature is a close relative of the Goolix .It's body is very rocky and has several glowing cracks not unlike Bomb-rocks . To kill it is to make a Yellow Pikmin throw a Bomb-Rock at it, or make a Purple Pikmin land on top of it, which will chip away some of the rock, revealing some of it's lava-like body.This can only be attacked by red pikmin. Naked Progg ' '''Mimicus Proggus' Unknown family This species of creature is not a true Progg and, just as it's name suggests, It resembles a Progg with no hazardous waste on it's body.It instead has a hard, shell-like covering every where except for it's eyes and in between it's eyes and has slightly larger feet than a true progg.It kills Pikmin by letting them attack it, then ramming them into a wall.However if Pikmin do not attack it it will run to them, trying to coax them into attacking it by taunting and dancing.Once it stop doing this, it will suspect that the pikmin are not interested, that is when you attack it's face by surprise.This creature will one day grow up into a Mamuta. '''Bomber-Man-at-Legs Pseudoarachnia Explodius Arachnorb Family This side-species of Man-at-Legs has a huge cannon on it's head.It can shoot bombs out of this.To kill it, run under it so it shoots a bomb directly up into the air and the bomb will fall back into the cannon, causing him to be stunned and lower his head.Now you can chuck Pikmin on him.Repeat the process until dead. Toadpuff Aspergilla Fungulus Sporovoid Family This is a close relative of the Puffstool .It looks like a red mushroom with white spots and no body.Instead, it just has two big, somewhat long feet(Only large enough to hurt the Captains , though).Unlike Puffstool, this creatur will chase your pikmin and turn them into Mushroom Pikmin .He is also capable of commanding them to attack if u get to close. ---- Emperor Progg Proggus supremeus Progg family The mature form of the smoky progg. Can breathe fire and, although it has lost its slime trail, can make the toxic slime encase itself like a cocoon and use it to attack attacking Pikmin. The slimy texture of a progg is perfect for soup. Remove fire producing glands and the pearl from its chest. Repeat the steps for an eye stalk spicy tortilla, minus the eye stalks, of course. Bake the progg itself for 10 minutes. Then chop it up and put in soup. It makes a lovely entrée and appetizer. The pearl can not only be sold for a very high price, but it makes a lovely centerpiece.\ Fiery Emperor Bulblax Oculus Volcanus Supremeus Grub Dog family An evolved version of the Emperor Bulblax, although it is believed that it is the cross-breed gotten by breeding an Emperor Bulblax and a Fiery Bulblax. This theory would explain the similar body structure to both species. Remember those spicy eye stalk tortillas you made? Well, make em’ again, although the eye stalks will make it spicy anyway, so you don’t have to use the fire glands. For the body, carefully remove every grain of sand that might be there from periods of time spent buried in the ground. Cut off feet, rock-hard back, and wrap in a tortilla for a treat. Watery Man-at-Legs Pseudoarachnia Sus Navaronia Arachnorb family The Man-at-Legs has adapted to its environment. It has turned blue for camouflage and its young are shaped like submarines. There were some worries about the original species becoming extinct, but a team of explorers found one. It nearly , too. The theory about why the Man-at-Legs adapted to water is this: the Man-at-Legs habitat became flooded. Man-at-Legs can be in water, but not completely in it, so it has developed pockets for air, latches for covering the smokestacks on it, and, because it lost its machine gun, the males have missile launching tubes in the place of where the female has its young. Slight metallic taste, but that can be avoided by separating the machinery from the beast. Chop up, cook for several minutes at 400 degrees Fahrenheit. Throw in some soup with Dwarf Bulborb chicken and some noodles for a weird attempt at chicken noodle soup. Remember to take out the missile launchers if any. Watery Man-at-Legs larva Pseudoarachnia Sus Navaronia Bambinii Arachnorb family It has two legs that twirl around at high speeds to move very fast, giving them the appearance of a propeller. Before growing its defenses, it has the ability to shoot explosive missiles from a tube above its head. Repeat steps for Watery Man-at-Legs. Remember to take out missile launcher. Cave: Pipe World Key: *=pod &=dwarf red bulborb ^=Fiery Bulblax @=fire gyser ()=sublevel thingy -0-= Changeing Wraith 12 sublevels sublevel 1: ------------------------- - @ & @ - - () * - - ^ & - ------------------------- Sublevel 2:Strangely, all the sublevels are the same, except for the final one. Sublevel 12:------------------------- - - - -0- - - - ------------------------- The Changing Wraith holds the treasure Tiger Jewel(10000 pokos). Changeing Wraith Morpheus Sapien Unknown family This is a type of Wraith. Instead of having rollers, this wraith takes on the form of another beast and uses its attacks. There is some discusson about this creature being related to Dweevils. This is not cookable. 67.38.27.116 15:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC)pikman04 YAY! I have a username now! Whenever you see "pikman04" or "67.38.27.116" it is now.................... PIKDUDE!Pikdude 19:10, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Creeping Dandelion Taraxacum rovinia officinale ???? family A Creeping Chryrinstheum that has taken on the form of a dandelion. Basicly nothing to say about it, and I doubt that Louie will find a way to cook it... Cook as you would with a regular Creeping Chrysantheum-''When thinly sliced, this predator's sizable bulb makes a scrumptious pizza topping. '' :If you want to make so many social topics, go here to actually get replies. I'm not registered there, so I THINK that I can't post there.... And why don't you stop commenting and actually participate in these things?Pikdude 16:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Well, I'm just not interested.-- It's possible to register... And you said you wanted ideas, for which you could just read this topic. That's where I got it. And don't you have to be 13 to register there?Pikdude 01:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes. You're not 13 yet? Nope. Only 10.Pikdude 20:40, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm... This looks promising. It's my birthday tomorrow!8-) Brittonbubba ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fire Progg Volcanus proggus Progg family Olimar's notes: This is an Emporer Progg that has recently developed fire glands around it's body, much like the Fiery Bulblax. Because of the fire glands around it's body, the adult's slime lasts only about 2-3 seconds instead of the normal 24 hours. The infant is not able to produce the slime or the fire, but it does have a fiery attitude(it will try to eat Pikmin with no teeth) and it's skin is hot. Louie's cooking notes Cook as you would a Fiery Bulblax, but use for a hot soup. Mariomaster 00:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ATTENTION: CONTENT FROM THIS POINT ONWARD HAS BEEN TRANSLITERATED TO PROVIDE THE READER WITH A LESS MIND-NUMBING EXPERIENCE. If I were to make a pikmin it would be Orangre Pimin Resistant to fier and elecetrisity, will avode haseds it is not resistant to each unit has the stranthe and waght of 2 pikmin. They still havs some donsides to such as ther onion cant produse as much seeds.Last Onion 20:36, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION: If I were to create my own brand of Pikmin, it would probably have to be a crossbreed between the common red and yellow varieties. Taking traits from both sides, they would be resistant to both flames and electric shocks, and the unique breed would also have twice the Strength (and perhaps weight) of a normal Pikmin of Red or Yellow color. The orange breed, would, however, have a few downsides, the first and foremost of which being that the orange onion produces only one-half to one-third the number of Pikmin per item brought to it, among other minor factors, such as a decreased movement speed for the pikmin themselves and faster drown speed as well. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay, is your computer really messed up or something? And: HAELLELUIAH! SOMEONE ELSE IS PARTICIPATING! ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION: I believe your computer may be experiencing a multitude of errors whilst sending information to pikipedia, but even in light of that, I must rejoice, as there are finally more participants in this creative discussion. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Do0d lurn tu spel ey fyoo wurdz sheash Flie Gie Tue ENGLISH TRANSLITERATION: I believe it would benefit everyone in the discussion if you were to more carefully examine your spelling before posting a message to a public place. TRANSLATION OF TRANSLATION: Dude, learn to spell a few words, sheesh. Actually, transliteration is correct. It is a form of transcription.-- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- TROPICAL BLOYSTER (Spiral Tail) Tropical Bloysters, close relatives of Toady Bloysters, spend most of their time basking in shallows or meandering about in search of their next meal. They are highly fond of Pikmin and are found most often in shallow, warm-watered tidepools or beaches near Onions or unusually large concentrations of Pikmin, though they have been known to feed on Blue Bulborbs. They are social creatures and are found usually in groups ranging from three to five individuals, and have been known to feed on local plantlife when small prey fails to present itself. Though the only known photo of a Tropical Bloyster can be seen on the right, specimens have been noted to be much more elongated and "otherwise sleek-looking" by Captains visiting the Spiral Tail Island chain. Multiple color variants have been observed in the wild, with the vast majority falling into pastel shades of red, green, blue, and gold, though albino specimens have also been observed. Tropical Bloysters are known for their toxins, which can cause effects in Pikmin and other small creatures ranging from Dizzyness to, in cases of extreme exposure, death. Tropical Bloysters secrete poison through pores located on the surface of their skin. A dedicated Captain should be able to take down a single Tropical Bloyster with relative ease, though they are not typically found alone. Due to the watery nature of the beachside areas and inlets that they inhabit, it's usually best for a Captain to focus taking down one Bloyster at a time using Petrification and Blue Pikmin for maximal effect. If left in the water, the Gill-like organ on the back of a Tropical Bloyster is actually capable of splitting into several very small Tropical Bloyster Polypoids, which eventually grow into adult Bloysters. Even though they live primarily underwater, Tropical Bloysters have a strong sense of smell while out of the water and infrequently travel along the shorelines in search of sweet-scented objects, and have been known to attempt to ingest everything from flowers to burning therapeutic candles. -Spiral Tail -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ... ... ... ... ...Wow. I thought this was dead.Pikdude 04:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- This will never die. Oh, hey Spiral Tail, thanks for contributing and making that ingenius Tropical Bloyster- I look forward to more of that, and maybe if you can get some Bloyster sprites (I'll tell you if you don't know) and I'll recolor them and put you in my comic if you want. It's really no trouble. I've had too do that kind of thing a lot now.Pikdude 21:29, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Orange Empress Bulblax by Mcoolister. The Orange Empress Bulblax appears to be an Orange Bulborb version of an Empress Bulblax. Unlike it's red cousin, the Orange Empress Bulblax can slither after prey like a worm. ---- Electric Jelly Float The Electric Jelly Float is a Jelly Float that only eats yellow pikmin for their static electicity. They are electicly charged to shock any enemies. Dig Dug A Dig Dug is mole with a drill for its nose. The drill is stronger than dimond to make digging easy. Due to staying underground for so long it can barely see, but it has thermal sensers to find its prey. Dual Snagret The Dual Snagret is a 2-headed snagret that will fight it self over pikmin resulting in death for one, but if it eats a pikmin the dead one will come back to life. Mr.Christie 21:23, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Excellent, excellent! I'm fresh out of ideas though, but I'm just keeping them all too my self........Pikdude 02:13, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ---- Pikin worth by Pikdude. Pikins:200 If i wer to make a pikmin it would be black whitch is only found in one cave called dark magisty. This breed of pikmin do not have fire water ect powers insted if 20 of these pikmin are on a monster it can controll it. But if the monster is killed while controlling it all 20 pikmin dies. @_@ That sentence had such bad spelling/grammer I almost threw up. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:30, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :There's no need for that, Crystal. Really. I've seen worse anyway. ::It seems appropriate to link to this here. Quote from lower down on the page: hows it raining outside its suma now u twit face but nugget u lemon nerd get a real job 14:55, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Ok WTF? Lol? that was...errr...~Crystal Lucario~ 21:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Yayz, I finally found time to be here! BTW, all the new things, as the founder of this forum all I have to say is: Partly WTF?, more partly AWESOME. Orange Creeping Chrysantheum This beast is a mystery.... Do I put it in the Orange Bulborb family or the Chrysantheum family? Pikdude 12:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) You stole my freakin idea the orange empress bulblax was my idea in 2005. Also i made a different enemy it is the cloaking long legs. It falls as the final floor boss in the long legs cave. It has 21 sublevels and once every 5 levels it has a raging long legs. On level 7 it has instead of beady it has a man at legs. And the cloaking long legs can only be seen once it either has low health, or purple pikmin have entered the arena. :Yes, we stole it. <*Sarcasm*> We found it in your room and it was sooo awesome. *Nonsarcasm*> People often have the same ideas... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:02, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Especially something so non-imaginative as a colour change... 13:40, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I have a new enemy the electric goolix. it has electricity and water so you need bulbmin or the GREEN PIKMIN. Because green pikmin are resistant to water and electricity.Masta Pikmin~ ---- Before Pikmin 2 came out, I filled a legal pad with my own creatures and concepts. I'll look for it and upload scans or transcriptions if successful. For instance, I thought it'd be cool to have Black Pikmin; they can survive being left out at night, and they're poisonous if eaten. This got implemented otherwise in the sequel. My White Pikmin were sort of polar; they could survive in low temperatures, and a crowd of them could keep other colors warm (1:1 ratio). Orange Pikmin could sniff out things (warn you of hidden enemies, maybe) and dig tunnels (I never figured for buried treasure). Green Pikmin graduated to flowers much faster, and germinated themselves if left in the ground. Enemies included a chameleon, a spiderweb, and a bird (in flight). The turns Pikmin 2 actually took were different, but I still liked them. In my opinion, the abundance of berry spray and nectar made things too easy; I enjoyed trying to manage growing flowers. I've wanted so badly to modify Pikmin myself (that game needs a level editor like no other) that I've made several attempts to emulate it. It's sort of my biggest challenge as a game dev, and I've never figured out a way to run more than about 50 Pikmin at a time — much less with enemies. Still, if I ever get it to work? Level editor, baby. Nickringer 15:21, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Bomb Creeping Chrysanthemum A Deadly Plant thats Part of the Creeping Chrysanthemum family. will eat 3-8 pikmin at a time. In critical condition it will set off the bomb rock on his head. PikminTy Silver pikmin A rare species of pikmin hard to find deep in the Jungles Heart, they are the same as blue and red pikmin. PikminTy The Jungles Heart A Dense Forest with an amazing spring leading to the Silver Pikmin. PikminTy The Forager's Gulch This level is filled with Breadbugs , Honeywisps, and Iridescent Flint Beetles ans many other enemies.This level is actually located at the bottom of the abyss in The Forest Navel and you can even go back there, too!The bosses that appear above ground here are The Smoky Progg and Orange Empress Bulblax, and Mature Decorated Cannon Bettele. The Cove of Doom The is a seaside cave level.You will encounter Orange Pikmin here, which are immune to be eaten.There are 2 bosses here that are above ground. Beady Long Legs and Goolix . swirly pikmin. these pikmin vary in colors and powers. theye have indivedual onions, and can only have 2 swerls of colors. traits are also mixed green pikmin have the ability to get pikmin to stack up on each other to reach new heihts Onion fixer 23:35, 3 July 2008 (UTC) pink pikmin Cute pikmin who charm there foes orange pikmin super smart, have the ability to take care of pikmin and avoid enemys -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Posiny blowhog areas-none underground areas- elemental cave this creature is simmalar to all walking blowhogs except the mouth is purple. olimar's notes- this creature is amazing! I've never seen any thing like it! It has specail chemicals in its body that it expels a high speed. Some how it only harms the blowhog's prey, nothing else.Amazing,but how? Creations Omepha Species Genetic name:Granitus inferi.Family:Lithopod Common name:Fiery Cannon Beetle Louie's notes:Roast over open flame until shell is crispy and slightly dark.Either remove shell and eat insides or eat with shell attached.Goes well with dipping sauce. Olimar's notes:A unique species in the Lithopod family having the ability to spit heated rocks.There are not many other differences between it others of its family save for that its color(a deep purple with yellow bands on abdomen) and heated spewing. ---------------- Genetic name:Pseudoarachnia paroculus Common name:Bulby Long Legs Olimar's notes:An amasing example of convergent evolution.This species of Arachnorb has evolved to look like an Orange Bulborb.Though it doesn't completely look like an Orange Bulborb it is enough to fool most animals.Another strange thing is this is the only Arachnorb so far observed exhibiting visibal eyes. Louie's notes:Cut off legs and deep fry.Roast body on a skillet with Honeywisp eggs for a minute or so at high heat.Remove from skillet and enjoy with crispy legs. ------------------------- Proggus proggus-Smokey Progg genetics. Pruggus mamutis-Mamuta genetics. Both in Pikiphilidae family(literally meaning "Pikmin lover"). ---------------------- Pikminia auratus-genetic name for yellow pikmin.Pikminia pyrophilis-genetic name for red pikmin.Pikminia amphibias-genetic name for blue pikmin.Pikminia robustus-genetics for purple pikmin.Pikminia albino-genetics for white pikmin. -------------------------- Genetic name:Pikminia umbras Common name:Black Pikmin Olimar's notes:A strange species of Pikmin.Unlike other Pikmin which are diurnal this species is nocturnal.It has many unusual characteristics such as black color,white reflective eyes,and small horns on its head.Also unlike other Pikmin its flower and bulb are a deep red. Louie's notes:Olimar has forbade me for eating any of the Pikmin. -------------------------- Gentic name:Mandarachnia gargantium horribilis Common name:Terrible Titan Dweevil Olimar's notes:This subspecies exhibits the ability to actually attack other creatures by using their claws along with its carried weapons.It is uknown why this subspecies evolved though it is surmised it evolved to better protect its species.The natural Titan Dweevil has now been classified as Mandarachnia gargantium gargantium. Louie's notes:Same method to cook as regular Titan Dweevils. ------------------------------ Major Dig Dug Molucus Supremeus Dig dug family Olimar's notes: this species of dig dug can crush pikmin with its paws. Louie's notes: Eating it raw with meat makes it taste like BBQ ribs User: Brittonbubba Chaotmin and bulbmin natural form here is my creature/pikmin it is chaotmin a creature that will obey you when you kill it it shrinks and becomes your creature it is impervious to all things exceptbomb rocks as a monster it shoots all elements it is like a onion as it produces bulbmin in natural state green walking bulbs that when eaten by a bulborb ,bulbear ,bulblax or related creature and makes it go to other end of area or level and destroys its mind and be a little bulborb Drainapus An octapus monster that uses it to make drains then sprays water into the pond. It also sprays water for defense. BB Puffstorm This would make an interesting final boss: imagine a "mushroom cloud". Think NUCLEAR EXPLOSION. Only the top of the storm is red, resembling the puffstool's cap and the rest is yellow like the puffstool's body. Also there could be some sort of light glowing in the red area representing its sight, kind of like the glowing lights on the puffstool's antennae. That could also serve as the stereotypical "eye" weakpoint. I think that yellows should have to throw bomb rocks into the puffstorm so the bomb rocks would get sucked up into the air and explode, damaging the eye of the storm! Kind of like a boss I remember from Phantom Hourglass. Of course, being a final boss there would have to be more to it than just that- multiple forms, or something. Portal-Kombat Speargrub Before I knew about cloaking burrow-nits, I envisioned this enemy as a possibility for Pikmin 2: orange sheargrubs that would shoot out multiple blue-pointed snares that could enable it to eat multiple Pikmin at once and probably destroy bridges much faster too. Cloaking burrow-nits are cool, but they're way to weak and can only kill one Pikmin at a time! They should have some kind of stronger, more powerful cousin revealed in the upcoming sequel. Portal-Kombat Toxic Bulblax Another boss. Looks very much like emperor bulblax from the first game, only the invulnerable backside is purple and has poison gas leaking out all over it, shrouding the ground that the boss walks on. The face is pale white and has red eyes and the large tongue is black instead of purple. It should be found in some poison-themed dungeon (Noxious Grotto, perhaps?) and it would be the finale for your white Pikmin. The problem is if it eats white Pikmin it will use the poison to regain health instead of taking damage! This might make you want to use other Pikmin colors, and it is totally possible, as long as you whistle them to save them from the inevitable poison gas. Portal-Kombat Ballistic Groink The gatling groink was one of Pikmin 2's harder enemies, and the ballistic groink is even worse; it looks almost identical to the gatling groink, save for pink skin instead of orange. However, once it sights a target, the eyes will shine bright blue and then two guns sprout out of either side through what appeared to be gills in the skin! Then it goes completely psycho, blasting constantly- and the two guns make it worse than even a man-at-legs (which makes me worry about this creature being a non-boss enemy...) but the catch is, if you manage to escape and run away, it will get very tired out while it reloads, giving you all the time you need to kill it before it can threaten you again. Of course, it regenerates after death, like a normal gatling groink. Portal-Kombat Green Pikmin This Pikmin would be green, would have a green onion, and would be imune to electricity, water, fire, and Poison. It is twice as strong as a purple Pikmin, and faster than a white Pikmin, even when only a leaf. Setback: No special color Pellets or posys, and if you beat an enemy and take it to the onion, it only produces half of the seeds it would for a red/yellow/blue pikmin. It also has no Candypop Bud, and can only be obtained through the onion. Killerbreadbug72 Toxic Dumple A white/grey water dumple that spurts out clouds of gas like a doodlebug whenever it inches towards your Pikmin. This makes it dangerous to attack with blues even in the water, and it is more vulnerable on land. Portal-Kombat Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle This looks like an Armored Cannon Beetle only with glowing red eyes instead of blue/green. When it exhales a boulder, the boulder it shoots moves much faster and is heavily explosive when it makes contact with its target. To defeat it, plug the airhole like you would with an Armored Cannon Beetle to have it expose its weak backside. Here's the catch: it runs pretty quickly while its backside is exposed and it drops loads of lit bomb-rocks in its wake, making it very dangerous to follow. Attack the backside with a manageably small group of red or purple Pikmin, perhaps white for their speed. Portal-Kombat Carnivorous Candypop It looks like a Candypop Bud, but if your Pikmin swarm it it they will beat this predator to death. Throwing Pikmin into the mouth would be a mistake, so make sure to swarm any Candypop Buds that you find to avoid these annoying fiends. *Olimar's Notes: Carnivorous Candypop/Flora Antagonistica This is in fact a member of the Candypop family. Why does it eat Pikmin, then? Perhaps all Candypop Buds function this way, and this is the only variety that doesn't eject seeds? *Louie's Notes: No Candypop Bud is suitable for cooking, I'm afraid. This one is no exception. I have the scars to prove it! Portal-Kombat Highly Sensitive Bomb-Rocks Not really an enemy, but bomb rocks that are already glowing slightly through the cracks will be blow up immediately if your whistle's blast radius engulfs them. Normal attacks or explosions set them of instantly as well- and they are sometimes dropped by Careening Dirigibugs, although this is not a common occurence. Portal-Kombat Nuclear Bomb-Rock This is a very rare bomb rock that glows with blue light at the cracks and has a very long detonation time. After getting hit or sensing another explosion, the timer will slowly tick down. When it goes off, you'd better be out of the sublevel because everything is going to be destroyed! Portal-Kombat Virus Dweevil A dweevil with no face that has a metallic body with a grey crystal at the top, positioned above it like a sort of beacon. It glows white. Unlike other dweevils, the Virus Dweevil does not pick up objects and imitate them, probably because they picked up the virus long ago... either that, or this is simply some giant virus that slightly resembles a dweevil! This mysterious enemy flees upon spotting you, but if you attack it like you would a normal dweevil, the gem will change color and the dweevil will protect itself with the element each color represents (ex. red=fire, blue=water, purple=poison, etc.) Portal-Kombat MAL 9000 MAL is short for Man-At-Legs and the 9000 is to complete the pun of the name "HAL 9000" from a certain movie. It is a highly upgraded version of the Man-At-Legs. Its body is chrome and absolutely impervious to all attacks, meaning that it can wreak havoc by grabbing Pikmin with its claws and crushing them. The only weakpoint is its camera eye which opens up only when it takes out its highly-effective gun to attack, meaning you'll have to have Pikmin attack the eye whilst avoiding triple the amount of firepower that you would from a normal Man-At-Legs. Once the MAL 9000 has a meager amount of health left, it will chase you down quickly while shooting and can step over barriers, too. It also boasts surprisingly strong jumping power. This is one of the most dangerous and difficult bosses, and sprays are highly recommended. Portal-Kombat Computer Bug This is an insect made out of computer chips with metal wires that serve as limbs. It is one of the wandering enemies and it basically is electrified and it sends out sparks similar to the Titan Dweevil's shock therapist anodes. Also, small parasites that look like very small dweevils made up of wires with a glowing center will leap off the enemy and rush at your Pikmin, shocking them as they diffuse. Yellow Pikmin are the only Pikmin suitable for fighting this electrified enemy. *Olimar's Notes: Computer Bug/Insecta Matrix I highly doubt that this creature is natural. It seems to be constructed from some kind of primitive artificial intelligence, no doubt a hostile one. The red eyes of this freak-machine still haunt me in my sleep. *Louie's Notes: Great for shutting up annoying relatives! Their mouth will be numb for weeks!Portal-Kombat Morphing Candycop This strange candycop bud was found in a hidden area of the Dream Den's last floor(14).It has the power to fuse different pikmin colors together with mixed results.Some pikmin survived and formed new pikmin species, and some were eaten.It is presumed that it eats other pikmin for sustanence(sp?). It is a rainbow colored flower with spots that change color every few seconds. There appears to be only one of its kind so no samples were taken, Louie wasn't even allowed to see it.It is believed to be what caused Louie to attack Olimar and the President. It appears to have lost legs as stubs of flesh are protruding from its sides, confirmed not to be roots. It is advised to as far away from the Dream Den as possible as it appers to move up a level every time I visit that cave. As far as we know it is unable to be killed by us. SirPikmin 01:28, 4 November 2008 (UTC) New Pikmin • Crystal Pikmin: Immune to ice attacks. Can be thrown higher and farther than yellow pikmin • Pink Pikmin: Can dig through certain dirt walls • Green: Can not be thrown off by enemies. Can put enemies to sleep • Black: Immune to Wind Attacks • Orange: Can fly and drop bombs on enemies Noxious Walker A disturbing cockroach enemy that has no visible facial features save for two drooping antennae. It stands up on its two hind legs and walks like a zombie towards your Pikmin group. It cannot attack directly, but a foul poison gas cloud engulfs its body, so that poison will be deadly to non-white Pikmin. If a bomb-rock explosion occurs within this cloud of gas, the gas will burst into a deadly inferno, killing the Noxious Walker. Otherwise, these creatures cannot be harmed. When it bursts into flames, whistle any nearby Pikmin that may get caught on fire. *Olimar's Notes: Noxious Walker/Amblus Methaner This is a bizarre creature. It appears as if its life functions have ceased long ago, yet it came after my Pikmin still, reeking with a terrible stench. It appears that the only way to protect my Pikmin from this monstrosity is to have it bake in its own fumes. It requires the powerful energy of bomb-rocks to stimulate such an explosive reaction. Perhaps this could be used to take down many enemies at once...? * Louie's Notes: Absolutely repulsive, and uncookable to boot.Portal-Kombat Highly Predatory Fish A green and white fish that is quite slim and about half the height of a Red Bulborb. It has yellow fins and as the name suggests, it is aquatic and is a fearsome predator. They live in the deeper bodies of water and are very quick and have an enormous appetite. They can cut down your blue forces in a hurry unless you use a bitter-spray or find a way to get to land fast. Try to lure them onto land, as they may lunge and leave themselves completely vulnerable to attack, flopping on the shore. *Olimar's Notes: Highly Predatory Fish/Icthyosa Terriblis Recent research in the field of aquatic life has yielded the discovery of a prominent predator, which for lack of a better name is currently known as the Highly Predatory Fish. It will eat just about anything it finds, be it wogpole eggs, Pikmin or simply metal scraps it finds. It seems that several creatures on this planet share some strange affinity for shiny objects. *Louie's Notes: A simple dish to prepare, you can either eat it raw, fry it or bread it. Three dishes in one! Portal-Kombat Angler Bulblax A subterranean menace. What may appear to be a mysterious blue light could in fact be one of the glowing fungi on this creature's back. Aside from the glowing blue fungi on the back, this creature is entirely black. That said, the back is still armored so one should attack the head. It has a glowing, blue tongue and is defeated the same way as an Emperor Bulblax in Pikmin 2. It is about the size of one of the smaller Emperor Bulblaxes in Pikmin 2. Portal-Kombat Vicious V-Bug Well, it's November 5th... and so I introduce a special Guy Fawkes inspired enemy. This bug looks like a cricket of sorts, but with a white covering of some sort shrouding the face. The rest of the body is black. It slashes at Pikmin with two scissorlike appendages that fold out of its two frontal limbs, knocking them over and cutting away their flowers. They have an obsession for setting off any nearby bomb-rocks, so sometimes it's best to go after them with only a captain. Even though the creature is weak, when it is defeated it will combust with the same effect as a bomb-rock, almost instantaneously. *Olimar's Notes: Vicious V-Bug/Guyis Fawkesimus Similar to mandiblards, this strange insect uses its two scissorlike appendages to cut away Pikmin flowers and the bridges they build. They also have a tendency to attack any nearby bomb-rocks, causing dangerous explosions. I wonder how this species manages to survive? *Louie's Notes: Add voluminous amounts of vinegar for an explosive dish... explosive with flavor, of course. Portal-Kombat A VERY SPECIAL MESSAGE FROM PK: From this point on, for the sake of organization, I'm going to put all of my Pikmin 3 ideas on my user page. Please stop by and post any comments you have on my discussion page! A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM PIKDUDE: A big thanks to all who have faithfully follewed this forum, even though I have been gone for quite awhile. And another thing: I will probably not be on much either, so I will look at this page every once and awhile. Again, a big thanks to all who folllowed this forum while I was gone. Bye! Orchid Pikmin A pikmin that just like a bulbmin natural form, turns an enemy into its bulbmin form except that It sinks into the skin like a botfly egg. User Talk: Brittonbubba Unknown 12 here. I have an idea for new pikmin. Orange pikmin: PROS: They are immune to explosions AND they explode in an enemy if eaten. They get their own onion found after red, blue and yellow. They're attack is twice as much as red BUT they have some cons too. They count as 2 when lifting things CONS: They are slightly slower than reds. They need 2 worth of things put in the onion to make 1. (EX: a 10 flower seed makes 5) Orange pikmin have a long nose AND pointy ears like the yellow and red pikmin. Green pikmin: PROS: They can not be blown away AND can fly to enemies or across areas (They can take 10 pikmin and captins with them) They have their own union found after orange They are slower than whites but faster than anyone else. CONS: They like orange need 2 enegry stuff to make one Green pikmin have wings and a tail. NAME: Beelax LOCATION: The Bee Hive (Cave) 14th floor. DISCRIPTION: Any normal yellow jacket but bigger. ATTACKS: The bee lax flys over head (You can still see it) then it flys above so you can't see it and shoots out many thorn/stingers (you can see the shadows). These kill about 7 pikmin. Then he swoops down and grabs some pikmin then you can see him put then in his moulth with his legs (gross). He keeps repeating this until he dies but the closer he is to death the more thorn/stingers fall. WAY TO BEAT IT: To beat the beelax is when he swoops down throw a purple on it and it will fall and it will be on its bac for about 5-7 seconds. You will have to attack it's wings and then it crawls on the ground. It can't shoot stingers but it can still eat your pikmin. You can now attack at any time. When it dies it turns to pollen and a stinger is left behind (Treasure). Ideas by Brittonbubba The secret insects are called doodlebug larvae or toxic mitites The frilled bulborb has 2 arms, 2 legs, a tail, a panic causing frill, and sharp teeth. The Chupasabra is a hybrid of the Texan and Purto Rican Chupacabra. Wow. The imagination here is astounding. BTW, the chupacabra thing would also be somewhere around 4 inches tall.Pikdude 22:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Also I have an idea for the gatling man-at-legs. It's cooked by a combnation of the Gatling Groink recipie and Man-at-Legs recipie. Brittonbubba Actually, I think Brittonbubba might have solved the case of the Secret insects, they might be a mix between Doodlebug larvae or just juveniles, and have poisonous toxin materials ReplayTy 05:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) thunderfly It is a firefly. harmless, unless you throw non-yellows at it's light. It will electrocute pikmin. Louies notes: inedible, however, the light part can be squeezed to produce a great sauce. Solar flute 13:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Yellow and Blue bulborbs Back from the beta version. also, Bulbmin were created when a Bulborb carcass got spit on by a pikmin. To make their onion, Leave an Adult Bulbmin carcass behind at sunset.leave a Pikmin and a Bulborb Carcass behind to make an Adult. Aura Bulblax Like a Fiery Bulblax only with Aura. Cook it the same way with the Fiery Bulblax. Aero Snagret This creature is like the Pileated Snagret except that it has now sprouted a pair of wings. Its feathers are now yellow and its body is red. The Aero Snagret always stays airborne unless it dives for your Pikmin. This specific type of snagret can dive bomb towards your Pikmin and can snatch up to 10 Pikmin at once! The Aero Snagret is to high up that not even Yellow Pikmin can reach it. The only way to attack this creature is to stand next to a wall and make it dive bomb for your Pikmin. If successful, its beak should get stuck in the wall. Upon getting stuck, boulders will fall from the sky due to the vibrations caused by the impact. Be careful though, occasionally a bomb rock may fall from above. This snagret has a much higher defense and much higher health than the Pileated Snagret. It is best to go with a small group of 10-15 Pikmin to ensure a low Pikmin loss. The Aero Snagret can also fake a dive bomb. This beast is only found on Sublevel 15 of the Sky Dungeon along with the Burrowing Snagret and the Pileated Snagret. Sky Dungeon Sublevels: 15 Hazards: Fire, Water, Electricity, and Poison Style: Subterranean(metal) and clouds(like metal but with a different background and flooring) Enemies are mostly airborne and can be annoying; including snitchbugs, diribugs, and the puffy and withering blowhogs Olimar's Notes: This species of snagret has evolved and now has a conjoined pair of wings. Unlike its cousins, the Aero Snagret doesn't burrow into the ground but rather stays above it. This species also has a larger beak, meaning that it can snatch more Pikmin. I better keep my gaurd up so my numbers won't dwindle. Louie's Notes: Deep-fry the wings in a hot oil. Compliment with a creamy Man-at-Legs gravy. gamefreak5 17:30, 18 June 2009 Mecha Snagret This creature is similar to the Burrowing Snagret except that it is a biomechanical creature armed with a gun. Its eyes now have a laser pointer, much like the Man-at-Legs, to show you where it is aiming. According to the color of its power source (the liquidous circle in the middle) that's the type of element it will be shooting at you, red for fire, blue for water, yellow for electricity, purple for poison, and orange for explosives. Every while the Mecha Snagret has to cool off and you'll know when it cools off when its power source is green. That is your chance to attack. The Mecha Snagret has a much higher defense than the Burrowing Snagret and alot more health. The only way to attack it is if you disarm its cannon. To disarm it, you need to throw Pikmin according to the color of its power source or any Pikmin color if it's at orange or green. Once disarmed, the only attack the Mecha Snagret can do is snatch and eat your Pikmin. Once defeated, the creature explodes, similar to the Man-at-Legs. This monster can be found on Sublevel 13 of the Forgotten Factory. Forgotten Factory Sublevels: 13 Hazards: Fire, Water, Electricity, and Poison Style: Subterranean(metal), grassy, and tile lands Enemies are mostly hazard related and some attack with explosives: includes blowhogs, dweevils, and diribugs Olimar's Notes: This species of snagret has combined with some sort of machinery. Its once vulerable head is now protcted by a hard steel plating. Not even burly Purple Pikmin could inflict damage to its head. I wonder if its cannon is somehow connected to its power source... Louie's Notes: Inedible. Known to cause an upset stomach, minor cramps, and explosive diarrhea. gamefreak5 17:30, 18 June 2009